


【幼帝二世】今天迦勒底不加班

by sheallcx



Category: fgo
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-23 20:28:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19708831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sheallcx/pseuds/sheallcx
Summary: 幼帝x二世注意私设如山ooc注意是之前赝作补档，不是新的ʅ（´◔౪◔）ʃ





	【幼帝二世】今天迦勒底不加班

埃尔梅罗二世一开始并不明白御主为什么要让自己重新回复到二阶再临的身体。虽说这个迦勒底也好，年轻的御主也好，都不是能用正常思维去理解的，这样临时性的灵基再临也只会维持短暂的一天时间，比起战略更像是兴趣使然的恶作剧。  
但这具相对来说有些瘦弱的躯体并不适合高强度的战斗，他相信御主也是清楚的。  
“战斗？”二世看见他的御主像是听到了什么夸张的笑话，摇头道：“不，并不需要你打输出的。”  
那你倒是给我放假啊？！  
于是当他与亚历山大和德雷克一起站在恰尔托雷斯基博物馆，看到对面站着的那个与他此时一模一样的“诸葛孔明”时，他大概知道御主是想干什么了。  
刻意安排的真品与赝作啊，不得不说他的御主真是个玩心很重家伙呢。  
“哎呀，亚历山大，你的老师站在对面呢。”率先起头的便是女海贼，德雷克冲埃尔梅罗挤挤眼，夸张的说：“lord先生这瘦弱的身躯不知道能不能经受你那铁蹄的践踏，啊——”  
亚历山大神色复杂的看了看自己的老师，又看了看站在对面的赝作，点点头：“是的，老师我会轻一点的。”  
……请不要教坏我的王谢谢。  
“德雷克，他又不是小孩子。”埃尔梅罗二世头疼的推了推眼镜，装作没有看见德雷克藏在手掌心的纸条，“速战速决吧，御主还等着心脏呢。”  
恰尔托雷斯基博物馆的赝作（心脏）一日游就在时钟塔君主全程划水和德雷克装模作样的调笑中结束了。终于能够休息的埃尔梅罗二世把自己沉在满满一缸热水里，感觉身体已经累的不是自己的了。  
果然和年轻的完全形态比起来，这具身体还是太过孱弱了，明明和平时比起来并不是高强度的战斗，他闭上眼，在氤氲水汽里逐渐放松下来，一整天的疲累涌上大脑，连指尖都懒得动弹了。  
“老师？老师你睡着了吗？”浑沌间，埃尔梅罗二世听到亚历山大喊他的声音，他想自己是不是泡澡泡的产生幻听了，迷迷糊糊睁开眼，才发现眼前一阵昏黑，天花板的暖光灯在他眼里扭曲成了诡异的霓虹，亚历山大一头红发在他的眼前晃啊晃，像头毛躁的小狮子。  
显然是泡久了，上头，所以说这副身体真是除了身高以外一无是处。  
感觉自己现在大概还没有真正的清醒，意识与身躯之间还存在着一种奇怪的游离感——大概和灵子转移有点类似，又不全然相像，他的精神还是能够感受到自己身上发生的一切的，温热的水荡漾起的涟漪与暖的让人头脑发昏的蒸汽，亚历山大托起他后颈的手，常年握剑而生出的厚茧摩挲着后颈敏感的皮肤带起的酥麻，少年人紧实的肌肉在光线与水汽的共同作用下显现出像古铜雕物般流畅的美感。  
水流声在宛若空洞的耳中无限放大。  
“你怎么来了？”他觉得自己说得很大声，事实上在亚历山大耳中并不比那些暧昧的水流声大上多少，回答他的是少年俯下身，撩起一缕黏在他颊边的湿漉长发。亚历山大凑得太近了，埃尔梅罗二世下意识的绷紧的身体，他甚至有种感觉，只要在此刻开口，他就能亲吻上少年的鼻尖。黏糊糊地小兽嗅了几下，并没有意识到自己的举动给老师带来了某些方面的困扰，因为下一刻他的老师就因为他率真的问题，狼狈地暴露了。  
“老师身上一直有种甜甜的香味呢。”亚历山大的语调轻快极了，像是终于解决的什么困扰他多时的难题，他放下那缕黑发，看到柔顺的长发顺着埃尔梅罗泛着粉色的颈侧滑入水中，又恋恋不舍的偷偷嗅了嗅。  
埃尔梅罗二世听闻想了想，努力在萦满鼻腔的气息里辨认出亚历山大口中那种“甜甜的香味”。  
有些清淡的，在一室潮湿水汽里依旧清晰可辨的苹果甜香。  
啊，似乎是他泡澡之前滴的几滴洋甘菊精油。  
埃尔梅罗二世被热水泡懵的脑子里一瞬间闪过什么，他感觉自己好像忘记了一些很重要的东西，虽然短时间内他一团浆糊般的脑子还没想起来，但这不妨碍他先摆脱目前的窘境。  
只是他想要坐起身，却又被嘴里嚷嚷“老师不要起这么猛会晕啦”的亚历山大小心翼翼地揽进怀中，而亚历山大的亲昵对此刻的他来说简直是灭顶之灾，他在热水中泡的愈发敏感的身体根本一点点都禁不起撩拨，克制不住的起了反应。  
他终于想起来自己忘记的是什么。混合了草木与果物的甜香，对于那具年轻的躯体来说恰到好处的舒缓，却唤醒了他积压已久的情|欲。  
亚历山大显然透过根本没什么遮挡的水面看到了埃尔梅罗二世身体的一系列变化，他诡异的停顿了一下，然后问道：“老师想要做吗？”  
对于lord或者说为师长者仿佛天雷轰顶一般话语。  
二世愣愣地看着亚历山大，后者被瞪得有点不好意思，吱吱唔唔道：“御主给我看的书上说，男人这个时候就应该互相帮助。”说完害羞的别过脸，耳根已经红透了。  
你不好意思个鬼啊御主平时都给你看了什么东西啊！！！你自己的本子吗！！！！  
埃尔梅罗二世此刻恨不得拳打达芬奇脚踩芙芙顺带手刃御主。  
他倒是一点都不觉得讨论这种事有什么奇怪，毕竟无论是当初作为被召唤从者的征服王伊斯坎达尔还是现在这位作为他的“学生”存在的亚历山大，他们本身都是成年男性，对情|欲并不陌生，只是他和亚历山大现在的身份是学生和老师，他总有种怪异的不协调感。  
……就是那种，好像他诱拐了亚历山大一样。  
埃尔梅罗二世神游的功夫，身体力行的年轻征服王已经脱下一身累赘跨入了浴缸，本已满溢的热水随着他的踏入铺开水幕，又被迦勒底良好的排水系统瞬间转移，新的热水重新灌注进了这个拥挤的空间，埃尔梅罗的长发散在水里，像是水底开出的墨色花朵，随着水流展露出内里包裹的柔软胴体。亚历山大觉得自己像是在打开一件礼物，剥开虚张声势的外皮之后，就能轻而易举的得到举世无双的珍宝。  
他伸手握上埃尔梅罗二世勃起的性|器，不出意外的见到对方涣散的瞳孔一下子紧缩，年长的男人四肢疲软，勉强抬起一只手虚虚扣在他作乱的胳膊上，又无力的随着他的动作上下颠簸。那双紧抿的唇柔软了下来，从唇缝中溢出短促而隐忍的呻|吟，是成年人有些沙哑而性感的嗓音，混淆在有节奏的水声里。  
亚历山大被那只手像挠痒痒一样推了两下，又听见埃尔梅罗示弱般微弱的呻|吟，感觉自己下身硬的发烫，只想彻底的征服他身下的这个人，狠狠占有他。  
时钟塔的君主在他的王面前丢盔卸甲。再过于成熟的表情也掩饰不了亚历山大此刻毫无章法的亲吻，从漉湿的眼睫烙下的吻，又沿着脖颈落在锁骨上。埃尔梅罗二世小声抽气，像是受不了这样漫长的煎熬。他偏过头想要和亚历山大接吻，试图通过这种形式来解决身体上的撩拨，而年轻的学生似乎没有读懂老师的焦虑，亚历山大撩开埃尔梅罗额前的发，在他光洁的额头上碰了碰，认真的说道：“老师，请再忍耐一下哦，接下来我该亲遍您的全身，然后……”  
亚历山大对于未来记忆的不真实感让他虽然明白自己该做些什么，却还是不得要领。二世听着亚历山大像背书一样的背完了流程，一板一眼地继续做了下去，他的脑子已经被不断燎起的情|欲烧成浆糊，罪魁祸首还在那按照教科书上的指导努力开发着他身上的每一寸肌肤。  
太棒了。  
他想，处男X2，听上去不像是什么好事。征服王伊斯坦达尔彻底被这个奇怪的迦勒底带到沟里了。  
他当然不可能如亚历山大所愿，按套路流程走完他“值得纪念的第一次”，事实上当他发现自己快要到极限的时候，他的脑子里除了明天要罢工睡到自然醒再把御主打一顿这种乱七八糟的事情之外，反而愈发的清醒了。狭小的空间内弥漫的潮湿水汽与水声，恍惚之间像极了记忆中，俄刻阿诺斯的海潮。  
那片属于年轻的韦伯·威尔维特回忆中的海。  
啊，我唯一的王，我愿为您所用，而您而终，请务必，让我看到同样的梦境……  
他曾站在那片无尽之海的所在，日光下咸湿的海风挟着潮湿水汽包裹住他，沉沦在那个无边的梦里，不肯离去。  
埃尔梅罗二世突然的高|潮让年轻的征服王愣住了，似乎在思考这种时候是该遵从本心还是怎样，他从满眼白光里勉强恢复了一点力气，看到这样的亚历山大久违的发了脾气，报复似的拽住了亚历山大脑后的辫子，狠咬一般的吻了上去。  
好软。  
那是亚历山大脑子里闪过的第一个念头。随之便是身体本能的攻占侵略，那只冒犯了征服王的手被毫不留情地按在了头顶，亚历山大轻而易举撬开他的牙关，在那片湿热的柔软处大肆侵犯，吞不下的涎水顺着他的下巴滑落，埃尔梅罗大口地喘着气，平日里刻板而冷漠的男人眼睛红的像是要哭出来，有些委屈的神情，似乎是在指责他的粗暴。  
很难想象刚刚就是这样一个人拽着他的辫子亲了上来，被自己的老师拉着辫子强吻的经历大概会成为征服王一辈子的黑历史。更不用说这个人在亚历山大终于如愿入侵以后，又因为疼痛差点半途放弃这种事了。  
显然这具长期加班的身体并不算太健康，疏于锻炼而愈发瘦弱的身体在异物入侵的第一时间便用剧烈的疼痛向它的主人表达了抗议，他甚至觉得自己大概一瞬间经历过了天堂和地狱——高|潮的余韵还没有过去，仿佛被撕开身体一半的疼痛就贯穿了整个下身。二世用力地扣着亚历山大的背，修剪整齐的指甲已经抠进了肉里，可两个人谁也没功夫在意。亚历山大是感受到老师的抗拒的，显然他没有想到跳了些步骤导致的疼痛会给这场情事造成这么大的阻碍，而更糟糕的是这些阻碍明明是眼前这个人自己造成的。  
埃尔梅罗二世的身体几乎完全僵硬了，他试图轻微地改变一下姿势，就看到他通红的眼睛像是不受控制一般的流了满面泪水。埃尔梅罗二世已经不想去管自己被疼哭了这种丢人现眼的事了，他在疼痛与快|感之间得到了完全清醒，一瞬间就像回到了很多年以前的那座桥上，他看到他追随的王者在他眼前死去，大概也是这样撕心裂肺的疼痛。他松开自己僵硬的手，试图给亚历山大一个安慰性的拥抱。红发的小狮子已经先一步拥抱了上来。肉体相撞以及接连带来的疼痛让埃尔梅罗二世有一瞬间的昏厥，但他仍旧牢牢抓住了试图退缩的年轻王者。犹如与利刃相拥，愈发靠近愈发深刻入骨的痛。他知道，只有苦痛才能令他从那场无尽的幻梦中彻底清醒，他与Rider，与亚历山大，与俄刻阿诺斯的梦做的太久，久远到他几乎忘记了一开始他究竟追随的是什么。  
“亚历山大……”他用那因疼痛而带着泣声的嗓音几乎是哭诉一般的请求。“我的王，请占有我吧。”  
亚历山大以深楔入他体内的肉刃作为回答。  
他的亲吻犹如炽热的岩浆，他的碰触好似千钧的山岳，他的英伟让人俯首称臣，埃尔梅罗用一生追随的王者轻而易举的征服了他的臣民，并向他那虔诚的臣子赐以恩泽。  
“老师，别哭了，我就在这里。”  
那仿佛是一场无尽的美梦，十数年前所许下的誓言在这一刻实现，亚历山大温柔的拥抱着他的老师，这样向他说道。他们用体温互相灼烧，肢体碰撞，交缠，在这狭小的空间里极尽缠绵，宣泄着爱|欲。暧昧的水声一直持续了很久，直到结束后，他那疲惫不堪的老师竟还记挂着御主给他看的那些书，孩子脾气的叫他把门锁死了明天谁来都不准开。亚历山大一一应下，看着几乎是立刻昏睡过去的埃尔梅罗，忍不住在他眼角悄悄吻了一吻，才心满意足的相拥睡去。  
至于第二天在门口气得跳脚的御主……  
那与他又有什么关系呢。


End file.
